


Breathe

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-a-palooza 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It's a poem.  For my heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my husband's 50th birthday. It's also my 13th Writing Anniversary. Real Life has been rather stressful for the past few months. So much so that my writing muse went into hiding. I usually do what I call a Fic-a-palooza for my writing date, but not this year. Instead, you get a poem that I wrote for my husband and best friend. I hope you like it.

Breathe

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Close your eyes  
Count to three  
Remember all the good things  
Remember how we found each other  
Rejoice that after all this time  
We’re still together

Breathe  
Just be  
Just be in this moment with me

Sorrow, hard times  
They come and go  
They won’t last forever  
I promise you that  
It may take a while, but the good times will come around again  
Just remember to

Breathe  
Just be  
Just be in this moment with me

Today is a celebration  
Today is for remembering  
Today is for consolation  
Today is a gift, a momentary thing

Breathe  
Just be  
Just be in this moment with me

All we have is now  
The past is the past  
It can’t hurt us, for all that we can’t forget  
The future is still shaping, ephemeral and vast  
This moment is what matters  
So, please

Breathe  
Just be  
Just be in this moment with me


End file.
